


all is fair in love and (water) wars

by annakaashi



Series: krtsk week ficlets [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kei just wants to relax, KuroTsuki Week, M/M, Swimming Pools, because swimming rings, day 7: rings, kuroo is a menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Kei wants nothing else but to relax, but this plan gets turned up upside down. Literally.





	all is fair in love and (water) wars

**Author's Note:**

> heyooo! back with day 7's ficlet, and with more KuroTsuki shenanigans!  
> The prompt I used was rings, but it was never specified _what_ kinda rings so here's my spin on this one!  
>  ps. comments and kudos are always appreciated<3

Kei is lounging in the pool on a swimming ring, enjoying the summer sun caressing his face. It’s peaceful, and nothing can disturb him as he relaxes.

Or so he thought.

Before he can even understand what happened, he’s underwater. He resurfaces, and wipes the water out of his eyes. He turns to find the swimming ring, hopefully finding it in the place where he’d fallen – or was pushed – out of it, only to find his grinning fiancé sitting on it.

“Hey, Kei.”

Kei scowls at him, though he’s not really mad at him. Just… a bit irritated. “Really, Tetsu?”

The only response Kei gets is a one hundred watt smile and a shrug. _Well_ , Kei thinks, _two can play this game._

He swims closer to Tetsurou, and rests his hand on the swimming ring, looking up at him with innocent eyes. Tetsurou doesn’t look like he’s suspecting anything, so when Kei kisses his cheek and promptly flips him over with the swim ring, he lets out a yelp.

When he resurfaces, Kei has to laugh. His hair, that’s usually in it’s gravity-defying, bird’s nest bedhead style, is laying flat on his head, his bangs plastered onto his forehead.

“Oh, so that’s how you wanna play? Fine, bring it on!” Tetsurou says, and lunges at Kei.

Kei tries to get away from him, but he’s not fast enough to get away from him. Tetsurou grabs Kei at the waist, and brings him closer to himself.

He leans forward, and whispers in Kei’s ear, his voice a little scratchy. “Gotcha. You’re never getting away from me.”

Kei spins around in his arms, and hooks his legs behind Tetsurou, so he’s holding himself up as well. Tetsurou’s hands move down from his waist to the back of his thighs to accommodate their new position. He leans down, and looks Tetsurou in the eyes. “Who says I want to?”

Tetsurou cranes his neck, and kisses Kei. Kei thinks it’s a pretty perfect kiss. He brings his hands to Tetsurou’s cheeks, and pulls him closer. It tastes of melon and water, and Kei can’t seem to get enough of it. So even after breaking the kiss, he pulls Tetsurou back for more.

He gets a not-so-pleasant surprise after this kiss, however, because he finds himself back in the water. Resurfacing, he shots Tetsurou a betrayed look while coughing up some water.

“Tetsu!”

He only gets a grin in response, and the splashing war begins. But Kei wouldn’t trade this for anything else in the world. Not even a relaxing afternoon on a swimming ring.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)or [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi)^^
> 
> (also if you haven't noticed yet, I'm a weak woman for people calling Kuroo 'Tetsu'. So very weak.)


End file.
